I'm The Daughter Of Who Now?
by DaughterofChaos622
Summary: Hi. My name is Ireland Jackson. I had a pretty normal life until my slightly delusional half-brother who I didn't even know existed swooped in and took me to Camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness swept over the city as night fell. A cold wind blew through my hair as I raced through the empty streets. I hurried up the stairs to my mom's apartment. The door was open slightly and I could see a faint light glowing inside.

"Mom?" Silence greeted me as I stepped into the freezing cold apartment. I scanned the room, watching for any movement. Slowly, I crept further into the living room. There was nothing there.

A growl made me whip around. A huge dog the size of a horse stood in the doorway. Its lips were curled back in a menacing snarl. It lunged forward as I screamed in horror.

My eyes snapped open. I was lying in my own bed, in my mom's apartment. I sat up and turned on the light. _It was just a dream,_ I told myself. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My wavy black hair was tousled from tossing around and my ice-blue eyes were wide and full of fear. _Why do I keep having this dream?_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanks AnamariaJovel! I am so happy you liked it! Here is your second chapter.**

 **Ireland POV**

I fell back into my bed and thought about my dream. Whatever that dog had been, it had obviously wanted to kill me. I had already had this dream six times since my twelfth birthday and was starting to get creepy.

"Ireland?" My foster mom was standing in my bedroom door looking worried. "Are you all right?"

"I had a weird dream last night."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Now, you should get ready for school."

"Ireland!" My best friend Felix beckoned me over to her locker, her eyes sparkling. "Look what my parents bought me! A phone!"

"Lucky! My mom won't buy me one and she won't tell me why."

As we went to class I told Felix about my dream.

"That's creepy! Did you tell your mom about it?"

"No. See you after class!"

After school let out, Felix and I walked to my house, as usual. My mom wasn't home, so I turned to Felix.

"Ice cream?"

She grinned. "Sure!"

Later, after Felix's mom picked her up, I was walking home alone. Then a snarl ripped through my thoughts. I turned slowly. The dog from my dreams stood behind me, its eyes glowed red and its black fur was matted and dirty. It snarled again and lunged. I screamed as its claws cut my leg. I fell onto the ground and stared up into its glowing red eyes. Suddenly it stiffened and whimpered. Then it exploded into golden dust. In its place stood a teenager with startling, stormy, sea-green eyes and tousled black hair. He held a glowing bronze sword. He leaned down and held out his hand to help me up. I managed to stand even though my leg felt like it was fire. I started to crumple, but he picked me up bridal style. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a pair of stormy grey eyes staring into mine.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Once again, thanks to AnamariaJovel!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am going to try to update every day, but sometimes that just won't happen! Thanks to DaughterofNyx688 (thanks sis!) Anamariajovel, lunarchronicalsandcockatiels and florence! Here is your next chapter!**

Ireland POV

I woke up to someone staring down at me with sea-green eyes. I stifled a scream and the guy snickered.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Percy, by the way."

"I'm Ireland. Where am I?" I was in a white room like a hospital, but a lot nicer looking. Out the window I could see cabins surrounding a green clearing with a fire pit in the center. Past that, I could see strawberry fields and beyond that, Long Island Sound.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood. It's a safe place for people like us," Percy answered.

"What do mean people like us? What am I doing here?" I sat up and pushed back the blankets. I stared at my leg in shock. It was wrapped in bandages and part of it was stained red. Then I remembered what had happened. The huge dog and the guy saving me.

"Ok," Percy began, "I'll try to explain. The Greek Gods are real and you are the daughter of one of them."

"You're nuts," I decided "But, tell me more."

Percy grinned. "The gods sometimes have kids with mortals, called demigods. I'm a demigod and so are you. Now come on," he said, handing me a pair of crutches, "I'll give you a tour of camp.

The camp was amazing. The cabins formed a Greek Omega and the fire pit in the center was tended by the Greek Goddess, Hestia, so Percy told me. There was a climbing wall that spewed fire if you didn't get to the top fast enough and the woods where we would play capture the flag. Percy showed me the dining pavilion and the Big House and the arena. Finally Percy led me to the stables. He opened doors and I went in. On one side, there were sleek, muscular horse with long legs and flowing manes and tails.

"These two are mine," Percy said, showing me two black horses with unusual green eyes. "Wave and Ocean. I use them for chariot racing."

On the other side of the stables, there were beautiful winged horses. They looked at me with warm eyes and nickered softly.

"This is Blackjack, I rescued him from an old enemy," Percy told me, leading me to the only black one. "Oh by the way, these are pegasi."

I nodded, unable to speak. Then the door opened and a girl stepped in. Her blonde ponytail swinging as she walked. Her eyes were startling grey, like storm clouds.

"I thought I might find you here, Percy. Chiron wants you. I'll take over the tour," She said. Then she turned to me. "I'm Annabeth. And you are?"

"I'm Ireland."

"Great! I think Percy showed you everything, but there are just a few things I should tell you."

She led me up a hill to a cave. Inside, it was kind of creepy. Torches lit the place and bones were scattered on the floor. A purple curtain separated us from the rest cave.

"Rachel?" Annabeth called out. The purple curtain opened and a girl stepped out. Curly red hair framed her face and her green eyes sparkled.

"This is Ireland. Percy rescued her yesterday."

Rachel smiled at me. "Cool! I'd love to chat, but I'm a little busy." She disappeared behind the curtain.

"Annabeth? How do I know who my parent is?"

"Well, with luck, your parent will claim you tonight at campfire."

Just then, Percy rushed up. "I just got an Iris Message from Mom. Her foster daughter is missing and she's frantic. She asked us to come up and bring someone else. How about you, Ireland, you want to come?"

I nodded and followed them down the hill.

Pretty soon we got near to where I lived. Finally we pulled up in front of my apartment building. _Weird,_ I thought. Then we went straight to my apartment.

Mom pulled open the door. "Thank goodness you're here! I've been…." She trailed off as she spotted me. "Ireland! Oh Percy, where did you find her?"

"Camp Half-Blood. Mom, she's a demigod."

"Wait," I said. "You are the foster brother Mom keeps talking about?"

Mom nodded. "I knew one day you two would meet!"

Great. The most powerful demigod was my foster brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! Percabeth81810, plz tell me you did not go back to school already! I hope I'm not to late!** **Thanks to all you reviewers! Here is your next chpater**

Percy POV

So, Ireland turns out to be my foster sister. How could my mom not tell me? Anyways, I glanced back at Ireland, who was staring open mouthed at my mom.

"How could you not tell me?" She demanded.

"Well for one thing, you didn't ask," my mom told her, "and you weren't supposed to know about Percy being a demigod at all. Second, I had no idea you were one too. I assume you've been to Camp already." Then she seemed to notice Ireland's crutches for the first time. " Oh honey, are you alright?"

"Some weird dog attacked me and cut it, Percy killed it." Ireland told my mom. She sighed in relief.

Suddenly, an IrisMessage appeared in front of my. I heard Ireland suck in her breath.

It was from Chiron. "Percy, I need you, Annabeth and Ireland back at camp. The Hunters are here."

I groaned. "Coming Chiron"

Ireland POV

Who the heck were the Hunters? And who was this dude in a wheelchair, who Percy called Chiron? I'm so confused! Anyway, we got back in the car and drove back to Camp. When we got there, I saw about 30 girls dressed in silver and holding bows. They all seemed to be glaring at the boys, like they hated them.

"Those are the Hunters of Artemis," Annabeth told me. "They are the eternal maidens of Artemis and they go around shooting monsters and once and a while, boys." It didn't sound like Annabeth was joking.

Then a girl walked over to us. She looked about 15. Her short black hair was spiked and her electric blue eyes seemed to bore right into me. Her eyes were surrounded by eyeliner and she wore ripped black jeans and a Death to Barbie t-shirt. The only thing that didn't match her punk appearance was a silver tiara think on her forehead. She hugged Annabeth and Percy and glanced over at me.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"I'm Ireland, Percy's foster sister."

The girl's eyebrow went up. "I didn't know Percy had a half sister. I'm Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis."

"So you lead all these girls?"

"Yep. And tonight we going to smash you during Capture the Flag." She grinned like a maniac and walked off.

"So," Percy said. "You met Thalia. She's my cousin. The daughter of Zeus. Slight lunatic."

Annabeth led me to an old shed behind her cabin. Unlocking it, she revealed a small room filled with knives, swords, daggers, spears, and guns.

"You can pick out a weapon." She told me.

I walked into the shed and looked around. Then something caught my eye. I picked up a leather wrapped bundle. Unwrapping it, I found a beautiful set of knives. There were two long daggers and two smaller ones. Also there was a bracelet and matching ring. I looked at Annabeth.

She smiled. "I think that would be perfect for you. Ok, the two long daggers, you can strap to your arms or legs, the two smaller ones can go in your boots or around your neck on a necklace, the bracelet turns into a shield and the ring into a spear."

When I stepped out the shed, I looked like I had just wandered off the set of Matrix or something. One of the knives was strapped to my arm and the other was on my leg. One smaller one was inside my boot and the other on a cord around my neck.

All at once, a horn blew. I glanced at Annabeth.

"Dinner," She confirmed.

In the dining pavilion, Annabeth directed me to a table. "You'll sit there until you're claimed." I sat down and a girl turned to me.

"Hey. I'm Alex, daughter of Hermes, at your service." She held up my knive that I had had around my neck.

"Hey! How'd you get that?"

"Hermes is the God of thieves."

I grinned. I'm Ireland Jackson. Percy's foster sister. That is really cool, by the way."

Alex smiled and turned her attention to some guy up front. I realized with a start that it was the guy from Percy's misty message. Except he wasn't in a wheelchair anymore. From his torso up, he was a man, but from his waist down, he was a white stallion, a centaur.

After dinner, the centaur, Alex said his name was Chiron, went to the front again. "Let the games begin!" The campers cheered and ran toward the woods. At the edge of the woods Alex fitted me with armor. As I ran toward my team, I noticed that Percy was also part of my team. He grinned at me and beckoned everyone closer. He began assigning stations. When he got to me, he said, "Ireland, do whatever." Then he took of with his group.

I ran into the forest. I touched my bracelet and twisted my ring. Instantly, I was holding a spear and shield. Carefully I snuck toward the creek. Seeing a Huntress, I made my spear and shield disappear. I slipped across the creek into the enemy territory. A little ways in, two girls dropped from a tree. It was Thalia and some other girl.

"Aww look," Thalia said to her friend. "Can you believe it? Percy sent her into our territory without a weapon."

I smirked at her. "Percy didn't send me in here, I chose to come in. Also, I have a weapon. I let my dagger slip into me hand, from its sheath on my arm. Lunged forward and slashed Thalia, across the thigh, and the slashed the other girl in the same place. As they fell, I leaped over them and ran with all my strength. Finally I saw their flag. I grabbed it and slammed into a young Huntress. I leaped over Thalia and her friend as they were getting up.

"Stop her!" Thalia howled, but it was too late. I leaped over the creek and was in my own territory. The flag shimmered and changed from a bow, to a black background with a green trident on it. Wait what? I didn't know much about Greek mythology, but I was pretty sure Hermes' symbol was a staff with snakes.

The woods were suddenly bathed in green light. The campers and Hunters got on their knees.

Chiron spoke up. "All hail Ireland Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon, God of the seas, Lord of horses, Stormbringer, Earthshaker."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while, but I will try to do it more often. It will be hard, especially with school starting. *Bangs head against wall, screaming***

 **Anyway, plz tell me if you like my stories, via review and check out and review my sister's stories at LieutenantofChaos17!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Read! I am going to be changing my pen name so be on the lookout for a PM or a chapter update**


End file.
